


Vulnerability

by thief_nim



Series: coed!EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thief_nim/pseuds/thief_nim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could picture the headlines already, claiming coed-group member Oh Seyun was so untalented that the only way she could be popular was if she showed a sexy performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability

  **[Nate] EXO Seyun’s shocking exposure at the Tokyo Dome**

_Seyun… matured._

_The only people complaining about this are women who are jealous of her body kekeke_

_Does she have any shame? I bet they had to force her to wear that tank top._

_She obviously knows that sex sells._

_EXO must really be trying to get their male fans to increase this year_

_The female members don’t do feminine concepts because of the male members, but they’ve all got great bodies_

_Does she want attention that much? She should practice her singing instead_

_How many girls are jealous of her boobs keke_  
_I’m more jealous of her abs, her chest is too big_  
_You could barely see her abs, don’t lie_

_Innocent children go to EXO’s concerts. She should have been more careful with her clothing._

_I’m a muggle, but I don’t think I’ll stay one for long_

 

 

 

 

* * *

**exposure**  
_n. uncovering; putting into view or danger  
synonym: vulnerability_

* * *

 

 

In all actuality, Seyun had been against it.

She was glad that she had been picked to be Jongin’s opposite in Baby Don’t Cry, and she understood that it was supposed to be something that showcased the abilities of the male and female maknae in the concert since they weren’t doing solo performances anymore, but she was worried about the reaction she would receive. Seyun had been… maturing lately, and it was no secret that she was easily joining Minseon as one of the more _voluptuous_ female members of their coed group. No matter what she wore, she’d be soaking wet by the end of the dance, and Seyun didn’t think the netizens would be all that kind to her if she showed off her body. She could picture the headlines already, claiming coed-group member Oh Seyun was so untalented that the only way she could be popular was if she showed a sexy performance.

The rest of the members hadn’t been pleased either when they had found out. All ten members had been together, listening to the staff members’ breakdown EXO’luXion’s different stages. When they came to Baby Don’t Cry, Chanyeol had been the first to raise his protests.

“Is that even _legal_?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Both Kai and Seyun are of legal age, so yes, it actually is,” had been the slightly annoyed reply.

“But still… Seyun getting all wet?” Chanyeol persisted. He looked at the other members, “I can’t be the only one that thinks that’s a kind of wrong.”

It was obvious that the male leader of EXO-K wasn’t the only one who was put off by the idea. The other male members had frowns set on their faces that grew deeper the more they thought about it, and the female members were eyeing the staff members dangerously. Minseon had her arms crossed, sending a dark look to any staff member who dared to meet her eyes as she led Jonghae and Kyungsoon in shifting towards the female maknae protectively. Junmae eyed the staff member that had been speaking to them, trying not to jump to conclusions despite how easy it was for her to do so. Seyun had been shocked into silence, blinking owlishly as she tried to process what had just been said.

“… What would she be wearing?” Junmae asked carefully.

“The visual we came up with is the same for both members,” someone calmly explained, “a plain white dress shirt and black pants.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Minseon immediately said, her gaze darkening even more. “Most of our fans are too young to see that, and Seyun’s too young to even _do_ that.”

“You’re not going to make her do it with just a bra underneath, right?” Kyungsoon asked, eyes wide as she looked at all the staff in the room, trying to figure out how far they were going to make their maknae go. The male members became visibly uncomfortable as they realized what Kyungsoon’s train of thought was. “Seyun’s going to wear a tank under her shirt, _right_?”

“A _black_ tank,” Jonghae specified even further.

“With thick straps,” Baekhyun followed up swiftly, nodding in resolute agreement. “If you’re going to make her do this, at least think of all the ways this could go wrong.”

“Or she could just _not do it_ ,” Jongin pointed out, obviously displeased with the entire idea. “I don’t think it’s right for her to dance in the water like that. Something doesn’t feel right.”

“Listen to the boy,” Minseon warned, her arms wrapped around Seyun protectively.

“Seyun won’t be wearing a tank top under the dress shirt,” one staff member corrected, his face unemotional as he addressed the members. “Just a black bra, it’s been decided.”

The member protests grew louder.

“Think of the clothing malfunctions!” Zitao cried out. “What if her shirt comes unbuttoned?”

“That’s _seriously_ not okay,” Kyungsoon shook her head in disbelief. “Why can’t Jongin do it by himself? He was the only one who was in that teaser anyway.”

“Probably the whole ‘one of each’ thing,” Chanyeol snorted. “Gotta make sure we’re not pushing one gender over the other in the dance line.” At the staff’s nods, glad someone had understood their intentions, he gave them looks of disgust, “Why can’t you let Seyun cover herself up if this is only about dancing? She doesn’t need to go this far.”

“Hell, _I’ll_ do it,” Minseon said, exasperated. “I’m part of the dance line too. It shouldn’t be a problem to switch Seyun with me.”

“Really, just let the older members of the dance line do it,” Baekhyun said in annoyance. “Jongin may be an earlier member of the ninety-four line, but he’s only three months older than Seyun. It’s hardly any better for him to be doing it. Yixing-hyung and Minseon-noona should be dancing together, and it can be a subliminally sexual as you want it to be.”

“It’s an EXO-K performance.”

“It’s doesn’t have to be,” Jonghae shot back.

“ _Quiet_ ,” a member of staff hissed as he came forward. “Your concerns are noted, but this is the way it is going to be. Seyun and Kai will both be dancing, and there will be a segment in the water. If you hadn’t been wasting your time being so disrespectful, you would have noticed that the member you’re so fiercely protecting has not voiced her dislike of the situation.”

“That’s because you’re a bunch of stubborn perverts,” Minseon muttered. At the look the staff member gave her, Minseon stared back at him coolly, unafraid of the challenge.

Gradually all eyes turned to the maknae, as it was true that she hadn’t said much of anything since the topic was brought up. “Uh, I don’t want to ruin the plans for the concert…” Seyun trailed off quietly, the youngest member visibly uncomfortable to have all eyes on her when talking about the performance. She wasn’t keen on the idea, but she didn’t want to force things to be reworked just because she wasn’t willing to cooperate.

“It’s your body, Seyun,” Minseon said seriously as she looked Seyun in the eyes.

“If you want you want to do it, we’re not going to stop you,” Jonghae promised.

Baekhyun nodded, “We just don’t want you to be taken advantage of.”

Junmae gave the younger girl a look of concern. She knew that if it had been any other day Seyun might have been more willing to say something, but it had only been a few days since Lu Han had left the group. Restriction after restriction had been laid on the remaining members, and the company had immediately started planning their next concert in order to keep them busy. It was tense situation where no one wanted to get on the bad side of the staff, especially members who were known to be close to Lu Han. Despite that, this wasn’t the type of situation where being passive with the staff was the right idea, and Junmae knew that Seyun wasn’t comfortable with the plans for the Baby Don’t Cry stage. They _all_ knew their maknae wasn’t comfortable, but it had to come from her. “If you don’t like something about this, you should speak your mind.” Junmae felt that she needed to remind the other of something very important, “It’s okay to disagree with them.”

Seyun gave a small nod. She looked to the staff members, “If… if it’s not a problem, I _would_ like to wear something else underneath the shirt.” She shook her head, “Since the focus is the dance, I think that there’s a possibility that what I’m supposed to wear right now would draw too much attention away from it.” He voice became quieter, “… And it would make me more comfortable.”

The rest of the female members nodded in their resolute agreement, and the male members sighed with relief. Chanyeol looked to the staff members, “So you’re going to rethink this?”

“There’s only one correct answer to that question,” Minseon warned them, petting Seyun’s hair softly.

The staff members looked amongst themselves before there was a collective sigh. “Fine, we’ll look into it some more.”

“She shouldn’t have had to ask you,” Kyungsoon shook her head in disapproval. “I can’t believe this is even happening.”

“I can,” Jonghae snorted softly.

Junmae spoke quickly, “I think we should stop for today and continue this at another time.” Despite how much she agreed with her members, she had to keep the peace. There had already been a delicate balance with Lifen gone, but now that Lu Han, one of the group’s main leaders, was gone as well, anything could set the company off. As the only main leader left, Junmae had to make sure that didn’t happen.

Before any of the staff members had agreed to end the meeting, Kyungsoon stood and bowed to the them. “I’m sorry, but I’ll be leaving first before I say something I’ll regret.” With that, the girl left the room with quick footsteps, shocking everyone present.

Baekhyun muttered a curse under his breath, “Kyungsoon….” He followed after the girl quickly, barely sparing time to acknowledge the staff members as he left, Jonghae going with him to track down the final member of the vocal line.

“Kim Junmae, _what_ _kind of team_ are you leading that the members think they can leave meetings whenever they want to?” One of the staff members gestured to her, “Come with me.” He gave Chanyeol a look, “You too, Park.”

Junmae nodded, sighing quietly. “Of course.” She gave Minseon a look, and the other nodded in understanding. She looked to K’s male leader, “Come on, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol rubbed his temples in frustration before he sighed heavily, “Here we go…” The giant stood and followed after Junmae obediently, knowing that they wouldn’t be returning to the dorms for a few hours.

The rest of the occupants trickled out of the room slowly, leaving only Minseon and Seyun. The eldest looked at the youngest, taking a moment to study her quietly. “Seyun, you know that you’re _supposed_ to tell them if you feel like they’re crossing a line they shouldn’t be, right?”

“Well, yeah, but… I don’t want anyone to fight anymore,” Seyun replied quietly. “Almost every day, Junmae-eonnie and Chanyeol-oppa are called into the main building, Lu… Luhan-oppa was too. After they come back, everyone gets tense, and everyone fights.”

Minseon gave a heavy sigh. Yes, she had to admit there was a pattern forming amongst the members, and it wasn’t exactly a healthy pattern. Still, this case was different. “Seyun, we’re not going to fight each other because you don’t want to dance in a pool of water. If anything, we’ll get into a fight with the _staff_ because they’re taking advantage of you, and we’re not going to let that happen.”

“But if you fight with the staff, they’re going to keep getting mad at us.” Seyun looked down, “I shouldn’t have even said anything. Everyone’s stressed out, and I’m just making it worse by comp—!”

“Seyun, look at me and _listen_ to me,” Minseon said sharply. The maknae shut her mouth swiftly, looking at Minseon with wide eyes. “That wasn’t complaining, and whoever made you think it was… they’re an asshole. _Never_ hesitate to say something if you feel uncomfortable. I don’t care how long you were a trainee. They don’t _own_ you, and they never will.”


End file.
